My take on how 'Zugzwang' should have gone
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: Reid and the BAU team just got to where Diana had Maeve captive. Diana pulled the trigger, ending her life along with Maeve's life...well...what if Maeve didn't die right away? This is my take on how 'Zugzwang' should've gone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW! I promised to post a new chapter everyday for the next month in my first Criminal Minds Fanfic: Can't Lose You, centered around Hotch and Haley, but this fanfic was eating at me from 8:54 PM last night (right after Maeve was killed in last night's episode of Criminal Minds) and I HAD to write this so I wouldn't go bonkers! Wait...to late, opps! Anyway, I felt so bad and sad (did I just ryme?) that Reid and Maeve didn't have a longer story, and I know others have written there versions of last night's episode already, but...I needed to write my version of it. If you don't like Reid and Maeve as a couple, don't read, okay? 'Cause I was sure as hell rooting for them as a couple...all through the episode I thought he was gonna save her, then she gets shot, WTF? I hated the ending of 'Zugzwang' though...I hate how the writers (among others) never let Reid have a long-term realationship! He got kissed by Lila Archer, didn't go anywhere! He flirted with that bartender, nothing happened! And then Maeve came, I was thinking 'Are they finally going to have a long-term love interest for Reid?' I talked to my grandma about it (lame? I don't care, I'm ranting) I said 'I hope they don't kill her off or anything, Reid needs a long-term happy romantic realationship' and then I added 'I have a bad feeling they will kill her off, because they NEVER have a long-term romance for Reid' Honest! I honestly said that to my grandma! Anyway, I'm ranting, and I'm sure no one cares about my opinions (but if you do, and want to rant with me, PM me and we'll rant about it, LOL) NOW, on with my take of 'Zugzwang'**

**Summery: Reid somehow saves Maeve, with the help of the team, but she is tramatized by the events that unfold and has slight PTSD from being shot, Reid also has trouble with Dilaudid...ReidxMaeve. Possibly only three chapters, unless there is possitive response, if people like it, I will continue with it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Diana moved the gun to her own head, getting ready to take her own life, along with Maeve's.

"No!" Reid shouted and moments later Diana pulled the trigger.

Diana and Maeve both fell to the ground, seeminly dead.

The team looked in remorse at the two bodies.

Reid started to cry, he moved towards the bodies, wanting to hold Maeve, but Morgan stopped him, "Don't do it, kid." he said, to Reid it sounded like Morgan was on the other side of a tunnel, calling to him.

Reid tried moving past Morgan, Morgan put his hand to Reid's chest, "You don't wanna see her like that."

Reid looked at Morgan, anger and saddness in his eyes, "I saw her get killed."

"Its much worse to see her dead then see her be killed." Morgan said, his tone firm but a softness to it, he didn't want to be to rough with Reid, he had, after all, just wittnessed the murder of his girlfriend.

JJ walked over to the bodies, and, because of code, checked both for a pulse. First Diana's pulse, to which JJ shook her head, then Maeve's pulse.

JJ frowned slightly, still checking Maeve's pulse, "Hotch, call a medic."

Hotch looked at her with slight confusetion

"She's got a pulse, it's weak, but it's there." JJ said

Morgan turned to look at JJ, then moved out of Reid's way.

Reid hurried over and pulled Maeve into his arms.

JJ gently put a hand on Reid's shoulder in a reasurring way.

Reid couldn't not cry, though he tried his hardest, "Don't leave, not yet." he whispered to the limp Maeve.

JJ stood up and walked over towards the team, Hotch had just gotten off the phone.

The medics rushed there.

"Reid, the medics are here, you have to let them take her." Alex Blake's gentle voice made its way to Reid, he nodded and let the medics take Maeve from his arms.

"I don't want to lose her." Reid said, his voice hollow in a way, he felt the warmth of Maeve's blood on him.

Alex sat next to Reid in the waiting room, JJ was on the other side, Morgan was standing near, as was Hotch, Rossi was sitting across from him.

Garcia rushed in, "Oh my God, has there been any news?" she asked, her voice worried and frantic though she didn't even know Maeve, it was because Garcia knew Maeve ment a lot to Reid.

JJ and Alex looked over to Garcia, they were both looking at Reid.

Morgan looked up from the floor.

Hotch and Rossi looked over.

Reid looked up from his lap, "Not yet." his voice was still hollow, but it seemed he was the only one who could find there voice, his shirt was covered in Maeve's blood, along with a seldom amount of his own.

Garcia frowned slightly in concern, she didn't ask any more questions after that.

Time went by, slowly, it felt like forever, but it was only three hours and forty-seven minutes.

A doctor came in, still wearing his scrubs, his demeanor was somber.

The team looked at him, there eyes showed the little bit of hope they all felt, but Reid's eyes were dead and sad looking.

"She's out of surgery, but during the operation she flatlined, we were able to revive her," The doctor said, "but she slipped into a coma."

Reid felt cold, he knew the statistics of surviving a bullet to the temple, and it was very low.

"Miss. Donovan was lucky in a way, the bullet missed the vital vessals of the brain, a through-through, I'm not promising she'll wake from the coma, but honestly, I've never seen a gunshot victum like her in such a promising state." the doctor said, he didn't seem to be very much of a 'people-person'

Reid felt a twinge of hope, trying not to think of survival statistics of some one who was shot in the temple, or the survival rate of comatose patients.

Maeve's parents, Joe and Mary Donovan came in, Mary was crying and Joe seemed to be a nervous wreck, "Has there been any news on Maeve."

"Yeah, the doctor just said she's out of surgery and currently in a coma." JJ said, her voice soft

Mary sobbed hard, Joe rubbed her back and nods to JJ.

"Is-is that Maeve's blood?" Mary asked Reid, her voice thick with tears.

Reid nodded some, swallowing hard.

Mary sobbed more.

Joe frowned in worry and concern.

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy and grateful for the nice reviews this story has gotten already. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favored, followed, and taken the time to read this story. Thank You! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Reid went to see Maeve everyday after work, he would talk to her, sometimes even read to her, he always prayed she would wake up though.

Maeve's condition hadn't changed, which was both a good and bad sign, good because it meant she wasn't getting any worse, and bad because she wasn't getting better and it didn't seem like she'd wake up anytime soon.

Reid sat next to her bedside, wishing he could've done something to prevent this, he held her hand, trying to ignore the cravings for Dilaudid, he knew he couldn't go back down that road, not again, it was hard enough getting over the addiction and living with the constant lingering craving, no matter how small it was, it was always there, and it got worse with traumatic events or anything that made him really upset or sad. He hated the idea of even getting close to a narcotic pain killer, he never wanted to spiral down into that kind of hell again, the hell of being addicted to a drug, the symptoms of withdrawal.

A nurse working in ICU came to check on Maeve regularly, she was in her early forties, married, most likely had a couple kids. Reid guessed all that, he found himself profiling most of the hospital staff, when question by the nurse he explained to her that he was a profiler with the FBI, she had asked him if he profiled his girlfriend before this happened. He answered her that he hadn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't, he felt like he knew Maeve, but yet he didn't. He wanted to really know her, see how she was in the morning, when she got tired, how she acted with children. After a while, Reid relized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman who was fighting for hers, he also relized he would let her walk away from him, walk away from there love, as long as she survived, as long as she would be okay.

"You love her, don't you?" The nurse asked, she was a little heavy set, but not by much, she had short, curly black hair and she had very few wrinkles, only had a few under her eyes.

"Yes, I do, very much." Reid answered, looking away from Maeve so he was facing the nurse.

The nurse nods, "Have you told her?"

"I have, not while she..." Reid stopped, having to clear his throat.

"Not before she was shot?" The nurse asked, to which Reid nodded, "Why not?"

"Its a long story, but her stalker made me say I didn't love her," Reid said sadly, "I wish I wouldn't have said I didn't love her, I wish I would've told her."

The nurse nods, her ID tag said her name was Helen, "I'm sure she'll understand your reasons, just you wait and see, when she wakes up, and you tell her." she smiled, "she'll be happy."

"If." Reid corrected quietly

"Hmm?" Helen asked, confused

"You said when she wakes up, you shoud've said if." Reid said quietly

"She'll wake up," Helen said, with a nod, "I have that feeling, she's a fighter, she's held on to life to long now to not wake up."

Reid smiled slightly, it was a sad smile, he really hoped Helen was right.

Helen left after talking with Reid.

Reid gently held Maeve's hand, gently rubbing the back with his thumb, "I love you, Maeve, I really, really do." he whispered, he yawned after saying that. He hated getting tired, he wanted to stay awake in case Maeve woke up, but knew he couldn't stay up all night, it would make resisting Dilaudid harder, being tired and all. Reid finally decided he would rest in there chair some, he gently set Maeve's hand down and got as comfortable as possible in the chair before he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Well, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is still another chapter! Chapter three will be up soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Chapter three already? I am suprized with myself, I rarely update stories this fast.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Reid had a nightmare that night after he finally drifted to sleep. He woke up, bolting up and standing up out of the chair, it was dark in the room, with a small amount of light coming through the sliding doors, he remembered thinking about how the ICU doors were different from other doors in the hospital, it was so the nurses would be able to keep a closer eye on there paitents. Reid could make out shapes across the room, and could see things that were near the door clearly, and he could see Maeve. She looked pale in the light, Reid didn't like that, thought it made her look...he didn't even want to think about it. Reid shook his head, attempting to forget the thoughts, and the nightmare. He wondered what time it was, so he checked his phone; 4:16 AM. _Great. _Reid silently thought, he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, the last 'sleep' he got was restless and came with a nightmare. Reid looked out the doors again to see that there wasn't anyone in sight, he frowned slightly, and sat back down.

Reid sat there, awake, watching Maeve, glad she was still breathing on her own.

Later that morning, after the sun came up and was peering through the windows, Helen came in to check on Maeve, "Have you been here all night?" she asked Reid.

Reid seemed to be startled in a way, but only slightly, when Helen spoke, "Sorry, didn't hear you come in." he said, he knew he looked like crap, he was just glad he had been able to change out of the clothes he was wearing the day before, thankful that JJ brought him a change of clothes. Glad he didn't have Maeve's blood on his shirt.

"Have you been here all night?" Helen asked again, today her short hair was straight.

Reid nods silently

"No offence, but you look like hell." Helen said, Reid laughed sadly, it was an amuzed laugh but lacked any feeling but saddness, Helen smiled sadly, "Sorry, you've got a reason to look like hell."

Reid sighed sadly, wishing people would stop apoligising to him, he wasn't the one laying in the hospital bed with tubes hooked up to him; Maeve was.

* * *

**sorry this one is short too, next one will be longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow. this story has me on my toes, just because of it constantly evolving in my brain...welcome to chapter four. :) hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Strauss had agreed with Hotch to let Reid have some time off due to the circumstances, she didn't even fight about it. Little did they know, the working was helping Reid in so many ways. It helped him avoid the addiction better, it helped him get his mind off the constance nightmares, and it helped him being around the team, so long as they weren't telling him that everything would be okay, apoligizing for the Maeve's condition, or anything else of the sorts. Alex was really helping him get through it all. Helping him with the worry, the addiction, just giving him some one to talk to, sure, he could talk to JJ, or Morgan, or anyone on the team, but for some reason it seemed easier to talk to Alex.

Reid sat in Maeve's room all day, he was silent for the most part, then he remembered reading an article about some one who talked to a coma patient, the doctor stated that it helped the coma patients brain function better, which is thought to have helped the coma patient wake up.

"Your mom and dad were here...earlier...they sat in here, I left for a while, I thought they would want to have time alone...with you." Reid said, unsure of what to say, he ran his hands through his hair, "they're really nice...they say there was nothing I could do, but I know better...I could've done something, I should've done something...I'm so sorry, Maeve, so sorry." he gently picked her hand up and held it, tears coming to his eyes and some slid down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Spencer." Mary, Maeve's mom, said, stepping in the room.

Reid quickly wiped at his eyes, and set Maeve's hand down.

Mary walked in and sat on the other side of Maeve's bed, "Joe couldn't come today, he had to work."

Reid nods some, standing, "I'll leave you alone." he said calmly, getting ready to leave.

"Why don't you stay? I'm sure Maeve would want to see you when she wakes up." Mary said, her voice was soft, but wavering when she spoke of Maeve waking up.

Reid nods some as he sat back down.

"How have you been holding up?" Mary asked Reid, her voice and tone were both soft.

Reid didn't know how to answer that, "I-I've been...oh-okay." he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use, though he had spoken with Maeve and Nurse Helen.

Mary smiled a sad smile, it was barely there.

Reid wished he could return the small, sad smile, but he just couldn't will his lips to move anymore then talking, "Wh-what about you?" his voice was starting to return to normal, but 'normal' was sad and thick with tears.

Mary swallowed hard, "I'd be better if Maeve would wake up, and if Joe would stop throwing himself into work."

Reid nods slightly, though he wished he could throw himself into work, if only for a little while.

Mary sighed sadly, "She talked about you, it seemed every other sentence would have some small story about what you and her talked about, she didn't say too much, but in a way, she said a lot."

Reid felt a tug at his lips to form the smallest and saddest of small, sad smiles.

Mary had stayed for about an hour, then left.

Reid sighed as the room became darker along with the sky outside.

* * *

**Please, please, please REVIEW! I would absolutely love feedback! Its what the plot bunnies live on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh goodness! All the reviews are so nice! Anyway, I am going to answer a review that was a question. **

**The review was from **marcallie **and it was: Has Reid told his mother about any of this? and the answer is; No, the reason why he hasn't; Reid's mother has paranoid schizophrenia, she may have a schizophrenic break if he was to tell her of him being shot in the arm and Maeve being shot in the temple. He has, however, told her that he has a girlfriend named Maeve.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed on this story, it means alot!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Reid sat by Maeve's bedside 24/7 since he had been told to take some time off.

Reid would talk to her about different things, but mainly about how much he wanted her to wake up and for her to heal.

After close to a week Reid sat at Maeve's bedside, her condition hadn't changed and Reid was losing hope, he sat there and prayed that she would get better.

Maeve's eyelids fluttered slightly.

Reid didn't noticed, he held her hand, "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, I do, I really do love you, Maeve." he told her quietly, tears starting to slide down his cheeks, he took one hand from holding Maeve's to wipe them away.

Maeve squeezed Reid's hand, not very hard because she was weak, but so he could feel it, then she fought to open her eyes.

Reid looked at her face, "Ma-Maeve?" he studdered, trying to stop crying.

Maeve blinked a couple times, then the memories hit her like a ton of bricks.

_"Say it to her face." Diana had said, taking the blindfold away from Reid's eyes, she cut one of the zipties away from Maeve's wrist_

_Reid looked stunned to see Maeve, "I-I don't love you."_

_Maeve was taken back, she felt like crying_

_Diana smiled only slightly and forced Reid to kiss her, she pulled away, "Liar!" she accused him._

_Reid tried getting the gun away from Diana, but was subsequently shot in the arm._

_Diana cut the other ziptie off Maeve's wrist and made Maeve stand up, holding a gun to her head._

_The team came in._

"did you mean it?" Maeve asked quietly

Reid looked at her, worried for her, "Did I mean what?" he asked softly, though he had a feeling of what she was about to say.

"Do you really not love me?" Maeve asked quietly, scared he'd say he doesn't love her

"No, I mean, I didn't mean it, I don't not love you," Reid fumbled for the correct way of putting the sentence, "I love you."

Maeve bit her lip some, mostly to keep from crying from the memories of what had happened.

"Are you in pain? I can go get a nurse-" Reid said, turning slightly as he stood up some.

"No, I'm fine," Maeve said, not letting go of his hand.

"Well, I should tell the doctor that you're awake." Reid said, trying to hide the fact he was still worried of losing Maeve, and not just worried and scared of her dying, but also the fact that she might not love him after what he had said.

"You can in a bit," Maeve said, her voice was quiet and hoarse, "right now, you need to sit down and talk to me."

Reid bit his lip, "Maeve, I've been talking to you for six days with no response." he said quietly, then hoped she hadn't heard him.

"Yes, but this time I'm able to answer you." Maeve pointed out.

Reid smiled some.

"Please." Maeve added extra quietly

Reid sat down and looked at her.

"I love you." Maeve said softly, smiling.

"I love you." Reid said softly, smiling as well, "but I should really let the doctor know you're awake."

* * *

**What did you all think? Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am continuing untill I reach a point where I get writers block with this story!**

Chapter Six

Reid and Maeve talked for close to an hour before he finally went, reluctantly, and told a nurse that Maeve had woken up.

Maeve sighed as she stared at the ceiling and waited for Reid to come back.

Reid also called Maeve's parents, who said they would be there soon, he then went back to Maeve's room.

Maeve smiled at Reid, "Hey handsome." she said, her voice a bit hoarse

"Hey, I brought you some water." Reid said, handing a bottle full of water to her.

"Thank you." Maeve said, and took a sip.

Mary and Joe came in minutes later.

Reid stood up, "See you in a bit." he said softly to Maeve, then turned to leave.

Mary looked at him, "Stay." she said, her voice soft

Reid nods as he sits back down.

Joe and Mary sit on the other side of Maeve.

* * *

**sorry this chapter was so short, it was kinda hard to write...but chapter seven is easier, I'm almost done with it already! So, it will most likely be up within an hour. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that chapter six was so short, it was kinda hard to write since I am not completely sure what Reid and Maeve would say to each other, and when I brought Maeve's parents in it got harder.**

**This chapter will be longer :) because one: I need a long chapter in this, and two: I feel bad about how short chapter six was.**

* * *

After Maeve's parents left:

"You should get some rest." Reid told Maeve, his voice soft.

Maeve looked at him, "I was just in a coma for almost three days."

"Two days, 21 hours, and 9 minutes." Reid said quieter then before.

Maeve felt a smile tug at her lips, "you actually figured it out?"

"I've been counting the minutes." Reid admitted, some what sheepishly.

Maeve smiled, "that's so sweet." she whispered.

"You should really get some rest." Reid said softly, gently taking her hand, "I'll be here when you wake up again."

"You're the one that needs rest," Maeve said softly, putting her other hand over Reid's hand that was holding her hand, "and I'll be here when you wake up." she added, still smiling.

Reid smiled and chuckled softly, "I've been told I look like hell."

"You do." Maeve nodded, "but you still are handsome."

Reid smiled, "and you are beautiful."

Maeve smiled and gently held Reid's hand, laying on her side some.

Helen walked in, "How's everything doing in here today?" she asked, and saw both of them smiling, "Its so much more cheerful in here now that you've woken up, Miss. Donovan." she added, smiling.

Reid and Maeve looked at Helen and smiling.

Helen smiled as she checked the machine that Maeve was hooked up too, "Your vitals are good, your blood pressure and oxygen are better, your heart rate is better," she said, "are you in any pain?" she asked Maeve, looking at her.

"Not really, maybe a little, but not much." Maeve said.

Helen nods, "that's good, do you need anything?"

Maeve shook her head, "no, thank you."

Helen nods, "Take care, and both of you get some rest." she said, pointing a finger at them as she walked out, smiling.

Reid smiled.

"She's nice." Maeve stated, smiling at Reid.

Reid nods, "She is, she's been talking to me some while you were..."

"In a coma?" Maeve asked, noticing that Reid was trailing off.

Reid nods again, "Yeah." he ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide that he was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay? You seem to be shaking." Maeve said, frowning some in concern.

"I-I'm fine." Reid said softly, "Just, get some rest, I'll be right back." he added, standing up, he gently kissed a spot on Maeve's forehead that didn't have any bandages on it, and a place that he knew he wouldn't hurt her by kissing.

Maeve smiled softly, "okay." she said quietly, resting back into the pillows.

Reid stepped out of the room to call Hotch, he figured the team would want to know that Maeve woke up.

* * *

"I hope Spence is okay." JJ said, frowning some.

Morgan looked at her and nodded solemnly, "So do I."

"I think we all do," Alex said, looking at the two.

JJ nods, "I hope Maeve wakes up, he just found her and to have to go through witnessing the one you love getting killed and seeing there body...I don't know how Hotch can handle it," she said, referring to Hotch's ordeal with Foyet and how he lost Haley.

Alex raised a brow at JJ.

"Hotch's ex-wife was killed, Hotch was able to kill the killer, but not before Haley, his ex, was killed," Morgan explained.

"He still loved her." JJ added.

Morgan nods.

"Wow, I didn't know." Alex said, looking over to where Hotch and Rossi were standing.

Hotch then walked over and all three agents started talking about the case again to hide any suspicion.

"I especially hate cases that have to do with children." JJ said to Alex and Morgan.

Hotch looked at all three agents, then shook his head some, "I was just talking to Reid." he said, and all three agents looked at him, with concern in there eyes, "Maeve woke up, and seems to be doing better by what Reid told me."

JJ smiled, "Thank God," she and Alex said together.

Hotch nods.

* * *

Reid got off the phone with Hotch, and paused while leaning against the wall, he stood up from the wall and walked back into Maeve's room. He smiled at the sleeping Maeve, he was happy she was getting some rest.

Maeve slept for about 15 minutes before she woke, shaking from fear.

Reid sat up in the chair, "Hey, hey, it was just a bad dream." he said softly, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Maeve took deep breaths as she calmed down, "Gosh," she said quietly.

Reid frowned in worry, he feared that Maeve may have PTSD, he knew that it was hard to deal with.

Maeve forced a small smile at Reid, "I'm okay."

* * *

**What did you all think? I'd love to know! Please Review!**

**Also, what has been _YOUR_ favorite moment throughout this story? I'd love, love, love to know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IA/N: hello I am attempting to write chapter eight from my cell phone so if the spelling is off...that's why. Here it goes.**

Chapter Eight

Maeve smiled tiredly

"Get some sleep." Reid said softly

Maeve shook her head "I'm not tired."

"You look tired." Reid said, smiling

"Well...I'm not." Maeve said softly, smiling as well

Reid chuckled softly, shaking his head some

Maeve smiled at Reid "I love you"

"I love you too." Reid said softly, gently taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it

Maeve smiled and blushed softly

"You're cute when you blush." Reid said softly.

Maeve giggled softly

Reid smiled at Maeve.

Helen came back to check on Maeve every now and then.

After about an hour of just talking about anything, from childhood pets to injuries to where there grandparents worked.

"I'm banned from several casinos in Las Vegas, Laughlin and Pahrump." Reid told her, somehow they had started talking about gambling.

Maeve raised a brow, "why?"

Reid rubbed his forehead some, "I have been found counting cards."

Maeve laughed softly.

Reid smiled at her.

"That's pretty cool." Maeve admired, softly touching Reid's hand.

Reid smiled a little bit more, taking Maeve's hand in his and gently holds it, stroking the back of it.

Maeve smiled tiredly, she yawned quietly.

"Get some rest, I'll be right here." Reid said softly.

"Will you rest too?" Maeve asked softly.

Reid nods, "I will."

Maeve bit her lip some, worried of something happening while she slept.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked softly, concerned, "are you in pain?"

"no." Maeve said quietly, "will you lay with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Reid said softly.

"You won't." Maeve said quietly.

Reid smiled softly.

Maeve scooted over in the hospital bed so Reid could lay next to her.

Reid stood up, he carefully laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Maeve smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

Reid closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**like it? hate it? did I screw up the whole story? please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am FINALLY updating this! I almost cried when I saw the state Reid was in, in the episode '****Magnum Opus' but the ending was great, very touching :')**

**Anyway, I still HATE that Maeve was killed off so soon! They could've at least let Reid meet her before they put a bullet in her brain l I am one ticked off Criminal Minds fan!**

**Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Maeve tossed in her sleep, but not enough to actually wake Reid nor herself, not untill she jolted awake. Scared to death, pun unentended, fearing Diana Turner would once again make her life hell.

Reid also woke, startled by Maeve's jolting, "Shh...you're okay," he murmured softly.

Maeve slowly settled, still fearing that Diana was lurking somewhere in the now darkened room. _Wasn't it still day out when we went to sleep? _she silently asked herself, not remembering it prefectly.

"Was it just a bad dream, or pain too?" Reid asked softly.

Maeve had to think a moment before answering, "Bad dream," she said quietly, her vocal cords not wanting to work at the moment, her whole body felt tired at the moment, all except her brain, which was working on hyperspeed. So fast she couldn't prosess everything going through it, let alone speak on automatic will.

Reid gently rubbed her arm, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine," Maeve answered in a whisper, staring into the darkness, there was only a sole amount of light coming from outside the room, "Wasn't it still day when we fell asleep?"

"It was late in the evening, maybe seven." Reid said softly, still holding her.

Maeve frowned the slightest bit, but in the dim room it couldn't be seen by Reid, "Oh."

Reid gently kissed her right cheek, "how about you try and get some more rest?" he asked softly, "if you don't want to go back to sleep, at least relax and close your eyes."

Maeve sighed silently and reluctantly closed her eyes, and kept them closed, even though pictures of just three days ago flashed in her mind. Reminding her of how every little thing could lead to something big, something disastorus. Adventually, Maeve fell into a restless sleep, she didn't awaken from another nightmare for the rest of the night.

Reid was awake by the time Maeve awoke from her restless slumber, "Morning." he whispered softly after she opened her eyes.

Maeve looked him in the eyes and smiled softly, "morning." she responded, she still looked tired, but not as tired as the day before.

Reid smiled softly, "How did you sleep after the nightmare?"

"Not too well." Maeve admitted quietly, yawning after speaking.

Reid sighed softly and nods, "Would you like to take about it now?" his voice was soft and gentle.

Maeve smiled a little more at the concern Reid showed for her, she felt happy and safe at the moment, "I just had a nightmare about Diana."

Reid tensed at the name, and swallowed hard, his throat dry when he spoke, "An-and what happened?"

Maeve nods, "When I-I woke, I thought she was in the room."

Reid shook his head some, "She's dead." he said quietly, not making eye contact with Maeve, "like you almost were."

Maeve bit her lip some.

"You almost died." Reid said quieter then before, still not looking at her.

"But I didn't." Maeve spoke after a moment of silence.

Reid felt his lips pull upwards in a small, sad smile as he regained eye contact with Maeve.

Maeve returned the smile.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I'll try to write more in the upcoming chapters**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah-Ha! My computer just had to break before I could write any more on this story…so, because of the long wait, I have prepared an EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER for this chapter, this isn't the end of this story (mostly because of the fact that people seem to like this story) but what's wrong with an EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER at chapter ten? Huh? I don't think there is anything wrong with it…what about you? I hope this chapter is as good as I hope it will be.**

**And, if you would like to see a story written about Diane Turner (the one who killed Maeve) I have written one, it was a couple months ago, but after I get this chapter of this story edited and posted, I will be working on an update for it. The story is called: I'm Going Crazy-er. And it is written as a random thing that came to me in a daydream (yeah…I'm that kind of fangirl who sits and daydreams about her favorite characters…well, sort of…I like thinking of things to write) anyway, in the story Diane is a good person (thinks: yeah, uh-huh, like that's possible…SHE KILLED MAEVE!) if you have time and wouldn't mind checking it out and maybe leaving a review…I would appreciate it.**

**~SMTK**

**P.S: this chapter picks up directly after chapter nine. I would also like to thank **songwriterforlife99** for suggesting, in a nice review, that I should have Reid tell Maeve about Tobias Henkel. And I'd also like to thank** another. maggie **who first reviewed the day I posted the first chapter, and Private Messaged me a few times asking if I planned on updating. And I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed, honestly I probably would have stopped this story after she woke up if you all hadn't reviewed. You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Have you…ever known someone is dead…but still fear that they'll come back and get you?" Maeve asked in a whisper, looking away from Reid a moment

Reid was a bit taken off-guard by the question, but he nodded, "I have."

Maeve looked back at him, wanting to hear about it, if he would tell her.

"His name was Tobias Henkel…he kidnapped me and would make the team watch as he tortured me…" Reid sighed some, "against my will and pleads, he injected me with a narcotic painkiller known as Dilaudid…I became addicted to it." He added, "I still have nightmares about him to this day…some days I don't want to go to work and I just want to stay home and stay in bed, but I learned to live with it, knowing that it is part of my past and knowing that every day I live on it becomes farther in the past, and the nightmares become less frequent."

Maeve smiled slightly, "Thank you for telling me."

"I don't tell many people about it." Spencer said quietly, "But I trust you, and I hope I can help you with getting through the nightmares and everything."

Maeve yawned again, limply covering her mouth with her hand.

"Why don't you get a bit more sleep?" Reid asked, "I'll stay with you if it will make you more comfortable."

"Please." Maeve said, her voice was even tired.

Reid nodded, "Of course." He smiled softly and in a reassuring way.

Maeve fell to sleep soon after closing her eyes, she didn't have a nightmare this time, and the sleep was actually restful.

Reid stayed with Maeve all the while she slept, he laid next to her and kept his arms around her.

The nurse that had spoken to Reid, Helen, had checked in a few times in the small amount of time that Maeve had been sleeping.

About an hour and 45 minutes passed and Maeve woke up.

Reid smiled at her when she looked at him.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked him, noticing that it was quite a bit more sunny out then it was when she had fallen to sleep.

Reid looked at his wrist watch, "One hour and 49 minutes." He told her in a gentle voice.

Maeve nodded, "Seemed longer than that." She looked at him, "You need to go home for a while and get some rest and change."

Reid frowned slightly, "I'm fine."

Maeve shook her head, "no, you're not, you need rest."

He started to protest.

"Please." Maeve interjected quickly, "I'll be fine until you get back."

Reid reluctantly nodded.

Maeve smiled, "thank you." She kissed him gently.

Reid gently kissed her, but then he pulled back, not wanting to hurt her.

Maeve was a bit hurt by how suddenly her pulled away, Reid noticed this, "I don't want to hurt you." He said gently.

Maeve sighed and nodded, understanding.

After saying goodbye and promising to return soon, Reid left and went home for a shower and a nap. He thought it would be easy, take a nap, take a shower, and eat something. But he was too nervous to sleep, so he took his shower first then ate something, then he tried once again to sleep. After laying on his couch for forty some minutes, he got up and tried laying in his bed, which didn't work either. He was too worried about Maeve. He ended up reading a little, he was too nervous and worried to even focus on reading. So he laid there for a few more agonizing minutes, then he got up and wondered through his apartment for a while, cleaning a little as he went, before he made it to his front door. Then, after locking the door behind him, he walked out of his apartment and went outside. It was now raining, when it hadn't been raining earlier when he had gotten home. So he had to run to his car. Glad that his car hadn't given him any fits about starting, he drove to the hospital. He stopped and purchased a rose for Maeve before going to her room. Walking in he noticed that Maeve was holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, worried.

Maeve looked up, she looked sad, "the nurse came in and had me try walking and I can't…I can't walk anymore." She said, sounding like a crying five-year old that was in need of a descent nap.

Reid frowned some, he set the rose on the chair and went out to talk to the doctor or a nurse. He walked up to the nurses' station, he saw Helen, "Excuse me…" he said politely.

Helen looked up and smiled some, "Your girl woke up, I heard."

Reid nodded, "She can't walk." He may have been classified as a genius, but at that moment he couldn't think of any other words.

Helen frowned some, "Well sometimes with the medication and after being in a coma…" she started, "Sir, she was shot…it is a possibility that she won't be able to walk."

Reid didn't want to hear this, he sighed, knowing the possibilities and knowing that it was a miracle that Maeve even woke up, he ran his hands through his damp hair. He nodded and quietly thanked Helen for her time before he walked back into Maeve's room.

Maeve was still upset, she had pulled her knees up to her chest.

Reid gently touched her knee, wishing she wasn't hurting so badly.

Maeve looked at him, her eyes and facial features were sad, "What if I can never walk again? Or I'm stuck walking slowly or with assistance?" she asks quietly.

"Then we'll work through it together." Reid said gently, "I'll be there with you for everything, Maeve."

Something new showed in Maeve's eyes; hope. She smiled sadly and touched his hand, which was still resting on her knee, with her hand.

Reid remembered the rose and picked it up off the chair, "I…uh…got this for you." He said softly.

Maeve smiled a little more, "it's beautiful."

Reid smiled some, "I didn't want to go with the traditional red rose, and white is a mourning color in China, we may not _be _in China, but I don't want anything that has to do with mourning for you right now…" he looked up from the rose, "sorry."

"Don't be, keep explaining, please, I'd like to hear how you picked out the rose." Maeve said softly.

Reid smiled, "Well, there were some pink roses but for some reason I didn't really think you were too much of a pink person, don't ask me why because I'm not entirely sure, there were also orange roses, but they weren't that pretty. I wanted a pretty rose for you, and so I picked this one."

"A cream and blush colored peace rose." Maeve smiled

Reid handed her the rose as he nodded some, "Yeah."

Maeve smiled, "Thank you,"

Reid sat in the chair, "you don't have to thank me," he said softly

Maeve giggled softly.

"What?" Reid asked gently, leaning forward in his chair.

"This is actually my favorite kind of rose." Maeve admitted in a soft voice, smiling.

Reid raised his eyebrows in shock, but smiled, "well, then I'm defiantly glad I didn't go with pink."

Maeve smiled wide.

* * *

Reid and Maeve began talking again and hours seemed to go by. They were startled when the doctor entered the room.

"I'd like to try and have you walk again, Miss. Donovan." The doctor said in a formal manner.

Maeve nodded and slowly started to get up, Reid helped her stand up. She slowly walked a little, using the bed to help balance.

"I'm impressed…you're doing better then you were earlier." The doctor admired.

Maeve smiled some, once the doctor left, she turned to Reid, "I did better…and it was easier." She told him, her voice was happy, almost to be considered 'ecstatic'

Reid smiled, happy that Maeve was happy, "I'm glad."

Maeve grinned, then yawned, she glanced outside to see that it was dark, a sadness washed over her features, "You should probably go home so you can sleep."

Reid paused a moment before answering, considering on how to go about answering her, "If I go home I'll be too worried about you, I won't get any sleep, and besides, I want to stay here and be with you. Even if you fall asleep I can still be here and make sure you're okay."

Maeve smiled, "You could lay with me again." She said, hoping that he'd understand she wanted him to lay with her and that she was hinting at it.

Reid smiled, "If you want me to."

Maeve nodded, smiling, she moved over and patted the bed next to her.

Reid carefully laid next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

Maeve snuggled close to him, feeling safe in his arms and in his presence.

They both fell asleep like that, and both slept in peace, nightmare free.

* * *

Maeve was the first to wake, she barely moved because she was just so comfortable, so she stayed snuggled close to Reid, his arms around her, until Reid woke, then thy both stayed like that and talked for a while.

The doctor came in again, early, it was about seven A.M, Reid and Maeve looked at him, "I'd like to have you walk again, it seems you are making progress, but I'd like to make sure. The injury you sustained is a gruesome one."

Maeve nodded, she felt that her doctor was kind of a cold person.

Reid got up first, and then helped Maeve get up.

She got up slowly, and walked slowly as well, a bit wobbly, but doing a little bit better.

The doctor nodded as he wrote something down, Maeve was now sitting again, "I think you should consider physical therapy, to help rebuild the habit to walking." He told her in his formal tone.

Maeve nodded, "Alright, it won't take much considering though, if there's a chance it will help me walk again, I think it's a good idea."

The doctor nodded, "I'll schedule an appointment for you."

"Thank you." Maeve said and the doctor left

Reid gently touched her knee, "You're doing better, and with the physical therapy, who knows…you may be able to walk again with no problem." He said gently, trying to be encouraging.

Maeve looked up, smiling, "I hope you're right."

"He generally is." Derek Morgan said, coming into the room, "Sorry to intrude, but I need to talk to Reid a moment." He told Maeve politely then looked at Reid, who was wanting to hear what he had to say. After a moment of silence Derek nodded, "The rest of the team was worried about you…I was too, we haven't heard anything for a while, so JJ suggested that I come here and see if you're okay and not too sleep deprived."

Reid frowned slightly but then smiled, "I'm fine,"

Derek nodded, "I see that."

Reid looked at Maeve, "Maeve, this is my friend and co-worker, Derek Morgan." He started

"It's nice to meet you." Derek interrupted Reid, smiling, he offered his hand to shake hands with Maeve.

Maeve shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Derek nodded, "Well, hate to meet someone then run off…but I need to get back to paperwork." He made a face, then sighed and shrugged, "Talk to you both later." He then left.

Maeve smiled some.

Reid smiled, "That was Derek Morgan…he's usually not so weird…"

Maeve laughed gently, "He seemed nice.

Reid nodded, he looked around the room, smiling, glad to hear happiness in Maeve's laughter and voice, "He is…but to me, he seemed sleep deprived and in need of coffee."

Maeve nodded in agreement, "I don't know him, but I think I'd agree."

Reid smiled at her.

* * *

A few days passed and Reid and Maeve were again talking, they never ran out of things to talk about, they'd talk about the same thing.

The doctor came in, "I've gone over you charts and I came to offer you two choices." Maeve nodded, listening, "You can stay here until your next physical therapy appointment, or you can go home using a wheel chair today."

"I want to go home." Maeve said without second thought, nodding some.

Reid looked at her, "Maeve, are you sure that's the best idea?"

Maeve nodded, looking at Reid, "I'm sure, I'll sleep better and feel more comfortable."

Reid nodded and let her talk to the doctor without further interuptions from him.

The doctor got the papers ready for Maeve to sign to release her. She signed them then went home, she had insisted on walking, but used the wheelchair to help balance. Reid stayed close, worried she would fall.

* * *

**So...was it as good as I hoped? Was it EXTRA SPECIAL or just SPECIAL? Or was it just another chapter? I wanted this one to be special since I haven't updated in so, so, soooo long...since February 5...please review and let me know what you think. YOUR OPINION MATTERS!**


End file.
